twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Renesmee Cullen/@comment-24927180-20140901044800/@comment-24927180-20140903202702
I would still love to see it. Just to make Renesmee have some substance to her. It's bad enough that Bella gets to skip her newborn phase. It would have been intersting to see Edward dealing with Renesmee killing someone when he sees her as this angel, and it would probably do all of the Cullen's good to be reminded that Renesmee could be a killer. It wouldn't be hard for her. The wrong day, the wrong time, and she could slip. Renesmee is just as dangerous as them, just as dangerous as any immortal child. I mean Renesmee likes them, sure, but that doesn't change that she could kill them. Emmett didn't have any ill will to those two girls that were his singers, but that didn't stop him from murdering them. I would like to think that Jacob would stop her, but just like Bella says in the book the imprinter gives the imprintee whatever she wants, and if Renesmee wanted it bad enough, Jacob would have no choice. Jacob really has no choice anymore. Renesmee's wants are the only thing that matters. Jacob isn't a person anymore. He doesn't have his own thoughts or feelings. He's Renesmee's. Everything he was, wanted, or had was gone in place of everything she wants. So, if Renesmee had wanted the human blood bad enough, Jacob would be forced to deal with it. That's just how imprinting works. His thoughts are a moot point. It's why he let Renesmee bite him, which was beyond creepy, but he still did it because even if it hurt him, he didn't care as long as she was happy, so if human blood made her happy then he would let her have it. I think Renesmee has a chance to encounter a singer just because she is so drawn to blood. If she ever ate any human food, I might think otherwise, but her choice to have human blood over human food or animal blood speaks volumes to me. It might not be as strong as a full vampires, she might be able to fight it, but I do think it would exist. At the very least I think it would at give something to Renesmee than look at this amazing baby! She's so wow! Having her have a real problem, or make a wrong choice, or even going out on her own like Edward did would be better than just having her be Edward and Bella's perfect magical baby. It was just a musing thought of something that could happen to at least give any conflict to the overly perfect ending of Twilight. I'm all for happy endings, but Breaking Dawn got tiresome with how perfect Renesmee is. Anything to make her actually have some kind of a drawback would be nice. Meyer of course would never write her as anything other than a perfect angel whose biggest choice in life would be Jacob or Nahuel. Put Renesmee in something like Bree Tanners story though, and I would be sold. Giving her a real hard conflict where she has to fight between her bloodlust, and the actual good person that she wants to be. Maybe with some help from Jasper, Emmett, and Esme to pull her back onto the right path where she can be someone strong enough to fight for someone that she loves without hurting them with her choices that she feels like she can't control because of the darker side of her biology. I don't know. Just a personal opinion.